fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BJFRacing14/ABN Digital Emergency Alert System (DEAS)
An introduction to the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System (DEAS) I just hate these archaic Emergency Alert System warning screens that look like it came from an Atari 2600 or a Commodore Amiga for that matter! And for God sakes, drop the fucking robot voice when severe weather or civil emergencies in my area arise...unless it's Tom, then I don't mind, but seriously! Get a human behind the microphone to record the emergency warnings, then you can return back to the patahetic New Paul roboto voice for other things once the emergency has passed. Gosh, if the guys in Norman could do that, why not others? My solution? Enter the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System, DEAS for short. The DEAS is a hybrid alert warning system of which I marry together the EBS and EAS into this DEAS system. You'll note our snazzy graphic, not that it really matters much, but it sure looks a hell of a lot better than that piece of crap EAS screen we get on our screens. The real nuts and bolts of the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System is the person behind the mic. It could be an official from local authorities, a representative from the Department of Homeland Security, FEMA, or a local National Weather Service forecaster. You remember the EBS days when an alert came out and someone actually spoke about what the emergency was while not relying on some piece of shit robot voice like New Paul! God Almighty I hate that thing already! Well, that's the jist of the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System. You'll hear the standard EAS warning tones as like the standard EAS. Except, after the ten second blast, the person running the console starts speaking something like this: This is the ABN DIgital Emergency Alert System. We are activating the Digital Emergency Alert System for a weather alert. OR This is the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System. We are activating the Emergency Action Notification System for a civil emergency in progress. Specific information will follow shortly. Something like that. ABN introduced the Digital Emergency Alert System back in 2008. ABN's Wichita, KS station was using a prototype model of the DEAS, and on the day an EF5 tornado struck Greensburg, KS, the station put it to good use. We felt that this system was sorely needed. It was a much needed system in the 2011 Alabama outbreaks, however, communications problems caused a lot of obstacles to get in the way of effectively activating the DEAS. We improved the system greatly in 2012 and gave the system another upgrade in 2015. Now we have the most advanced digital warning system ABN has ever created. We worked with the FCC, National Weather Service, FEMA, DHS, and other agencies, as well as private sector, broadcast meteorologists and major consumers to create this system. When we don't have severe weather or civil emergencies in progress, we test the system like the standard EAS per FCC guidelines on a weekly and monthly basis. Our test scrip is as follows: This is a test of the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System. We are activating the Digital Emergency Alert System to perfom a weekly '''(or monthly) '''test of its equipment. For the next thirty seconds, this station will be conudcting the test of the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System. This is only a test. After the test concludes: This has been a test of the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System. The broadcasters in your area in cooperation with local, state and federal authorities have created this system to keep you informed of an emergency. If an actual emergency took place, the warning tones you have just heard would have been followed by information and specific instructions. This station serves the ABN DEAS STATION Broadcasting Area. This concludes the test of the ABN Digital Emergency Alert System. With this system in place, you will be more likely to respond to certain emergencies if an actual human read the warning messages rather than the pathetic New Paul robot voice. Q: Does this replace the current Emergency Alert System? A: No. We are enhancing the EAS's effective ability to warn citizens more concisely. Q: Why did ABN create this system? Is ABN allowed to use this system instead of the standard EAS? A: Our DEAS practices only enhance the EAS's effectiveness. It does not deviate from, nor supersede the FCC guidelines on its usage. Secondly, we approached the Federal Communications Commission on this concept model. Through the combined efforts of ABN Domestic Television Corporation and local, state and federal entities, the FCC has given us the approval for interim usage of this system. Q: If the DEAS is for interim usage, will the FCC adopt the newer EAS system in the future? A: It is the decision of the Federal Communications Commission with the advise from major civil agencies, private and commercial broadcasters to adopt the newer DEAS system in the future. Right now, only ABN stations are using the DEAS. In the near future when we visit the FCC again, we will know for sure whether they will widely use this newer system or stay with the current EAS system in place. Category:Blog posts